This Is Not My World
by Valkryiee
Summary: I have loved VA since it was handed to me.Now I'm in the book and things are about to change drasticly. Between Christian liking me,all the Moroi guys wanting to drink my blood,and i have to worry about changing the VA story too much.This should be fun.
1. Welcome To Vladimir Academy

I was sitting by the fire place in my dorm room reading Vampire Academy. My bible. My friends thought it was weird that I liked it so much but then me being my quick witted self pointed out that they were obsessed like to the point of insanity about the Twilight Saga and that shut them up quickly. I chuckled when I read the part when Rose woke up in the hospital after the stupid bench broke, no thanks to Natalie. And she said, "'You thought wow what an idiot," Rose's humor and sarcasm never cease to make me laugh. The dorm door opened and my room mate Karen and her friend Casey came in laughing there heads off and stopped when they saw me and looked at me with a, you can't be serious look. I shrugged.

"What?" I personally saw nothing wrong with it. It was a good book just like Twilight was. But it was no where near how good VA was. Not even close. Like The sun (VA) and Pluto (Twilight) close. I don't know why they don't think Pluto was a planet. They were being racist in my opinion. I mean really? Just because it was a dwarf planet means nothing, okay. They totally changed the Solar System and left me confused for three years. It's like changing the constitution or throwing it out the window. It can't be done.

"Your insane you know that?" Karen said pulling me out of my random thoughts. I smiled and my eyes got big.

"Thanks so much. Really I think that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me," I said smiling. I realized something a while back if you turned every rude comment someone says to you whether they mean it or not, and change it into a complement, they will shut up quickly and not know what else to say. It was life changing. Karen and Casey both chuckled and broke out into the latest gossip. I swear if gossip were alcohol our school would be wasted. It was ridiculous, pointless, and shallow.

"Did you hear about Alex sleeping with her boyfriends brother and getting pregnant?" Casey asked. And on it went. I'm not going to lie that spiked my interest slightly but I ignored it, as soon as you started asking questions you were apart of it and sooner or later drama will come. It was the cycle of high school life. One I tried to avoid at all cost.

"Well I'm going to bed," I announced suddenly they all looked at me like I had two heads...scratch that three heads, 400000 eyes and 8 arms. Like I, Andy Price, was a freak of nature. They both looked at the clock then back at me wide eyed.

"It's not even 10 yet," Casey said and leaned towards Karen. "What do you think?" She whispered but loud enough for me to still hear her. Karen didn't even try to be quiet.

"I don't know maybe some kind of clone," Then she jumped out of bed and felt my forehead. "Are you okay, Count back from 10," I pushed her arm away and laughed.

"Yes I'm fine," Karen raised her eye brows and I sighed. "10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Now if you could keep it down I will deeply appreciate it," I said and crawled into bed, and grabbed my Ipod. And I could briefly hear Karen say something about me not going to hear anything because I would be to busy listening to my Ipod but I ignored it, and listened to Hot Mess, by cobra starship and trying to resist the urge to dance, and closed my eyes. I was close to falling asleep when I saw from the blackness of my eye lids a light go on. I groaned and put my squesshy pillow in my face. Stupid. fucking. Karen. Yeah I know I was a total bitch when I didn't get enough sleep or when being woken. My senses slowly came to me and I heard my Ipod playing blah. Blah, blah by ke$ha. Then I felt a fluffy pillow get thrown on my back and a sat up furiously getting ready to lash out who ever woke me. My long brown hair was in my face and I started to beat it out of my face furiously, while I was ranting.

"Oh my fucking god Karen there better be a good explanation for this or I swear to god...." My voice trailed off as I looked at two kind of pale girls looking at me both with shocked and scared expressions. One of them had long blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. While the other had dark brown hair, almost black, like mine, but unlike me who was 5'8' she was around 5'5'. The two girls were both skinny probably fitting into a size zero, while I was a size seven, (which my friends refused to believe), and it made me feel self conscious but I tossed it out of my head and breathed heavily trying to calm down.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked anger still in my voice but not as much as before. "and why are you in mine and Karen's room?" The girls looked at each other and slowly looked back at me.

"Oh my god are you human?" The blonde girl asked. I looked at her shocked and my irritation was still very much present.

"No dip Sherlock. Then what are you a.." I looked up at the ceiling like the answer would be plastered on there with neon flashing lights. "Vampire?" I asked still having Vampire Academy on the brain. None of the girls answered. The blonde bit her lip unsure on whether or not to answer me. I sudden rush of guilt went threw me as I looked at the shocked/scared girls and I sighed. "Look I'm sorry for lashing out on you like that but I'm not a morning person. My name is Andy," I said holding out my hand. The blonde looked at me uneasily but took my hand anyways.

"My name is Vasilisa and this is Natalie," She said smiling, slightly. I froze. Are you f-ing serious right now. I burst out laughing but stopped when I realize how serious they were. Okay.....Awkward.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around the room I realized wasn't mine. One side of the room was completely filled like it was lived in while the side I was on was practicality bare aside from a picture on the wall with the blonde girl dressed as a fairy with a tall brunette. I froze. Okay Karen couldn't have known all that detail since she refused to even touch VA, lit alone anything to do with Vampires.

"Vladimir Academy," Natalie said quietly. Matching the shyness Natalie had in the book. Shit. Fuck. Wonderful. Amazing. Awesome. Fantastic. And my personal favorite, Great. Just then the door burst open and there standing in the door way was a girl with long brown hair, probably Rose. My all time favorite character but at the moment I was afraid. I just lashed out at her friend a few minutes ago. Which wasn't good for me or my health. And right behind her was the hot Dimitri Belikov. But he, in my opinion wasn't as hot or sexy as Adrian. Dimitri took one look at me and swore in Russian. I didn't know what he said but I felt the urge to say something.

"I know the feeling," I said nodding my head.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Review please!!!!!!!!**

**ATTNTION READERS!!!!! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE IN VA? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE APART OF ROSES AND LISSAS GANG? TO BE CAUGHT UP IN ALL THE SCHOOLS DRAMA?? Well now you can! how you might ask. well i will tell you. My brain unfortuatley stopped and i cant think of a title. Now all you need to do is help me out with it and if I like it i will make you part of the story. **

**all you need to include is a story title. **

**your gender. a name and what you would like to be Dmapir, moroi, or storgi?**

**along with a brief character discription. in the reviews. Now go on my creative readers. and have a wonderful amazing day. =D**


	2. I Fell Like Shit

I don't know how Dimitri did it but he convinced Kirova to let me stay. He said something about since I know and don't wish to be a feeder or live with them that I should stay here until they figure something out. I don't know. I was to busy trying to wrap my small brain (as my friends have often joked about) around the situation. It was weird. How the hell could I be in a story? _Unless everything in it was real and the Vampire Academy series was like a History book, but ten billion times more interesting. _A voice in the back of my head said. If that were true, Natalie would be dead, and Dimitri would be a Strigoi.

Thank god Dimitri saved my ass cause I had no idea what would happen if they kicked me out. All I knew is that they would probably send me to the blood whore community which I didn't want, and I think I made a great show it, and acted like the opposite I was feeling. My drama teacher would be proud.

"Fine," Kirova said uneasily. Her lips pressed together into a straight line. "You can room with," She grabbed a list from the table and sighed. "You can room with Sage Anistion," She said and then one of the guards told me to follow him. I felt scared. I didn't know who the hell this Sage girl was or what to expect. Did they room me with a Moroi or a Dhampir? I got my answer when they brought me to a room on the same floor as Rose's room was. At least I think it was, she was walking towards it. The guard knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. The guardian was tall like most guys were, and was well built, but he had red hair and green eyes, that looked weird on him. A few minutes later the door opened up to reveal a girl the same height as me with blonde shoulder length hair that was put into french braids and was in a tank top and shorts. I looked behind her while the guard....Henry I think his name was told her about me and why I was here...blah, blah, blah. Shit that reminds me I left my Ipod at Lissa's and Natalie's room. Damn it.

"Bye Hank," Sage said and waved after the guard I stupidly thought was Henry. She turned around and grabbed some weights that were on the ground. Okay she was definitely a Dhampir. "So your a human, huh?" She asked surprised I blinked and laid on the bed that was completely empty.

"Why does everyone say it like that. I mean were not a dying race," I said and rolled over and felt my eyes close. Then out of no where a pillow was thrown on top of me. You know what? I actually thought she would be an easy person to get along with. I sat up and tried to be a little calmer than I was with Lissa. Sage was already in her PJ's which consist of sweatpants and a tank top.

"What?" She handed me a piece of paper that had my name on it. I opened it and groaned. What the hell. It was way longer than regular school. I had some Moroi classes and Dhampir Classes.

1st hour Guardian Combat Techniques

2nd hour Weight training and Conditioning

3rd hour Junior History

4th hour Senior Language Arts

[Lunch]

5th hour Animal Behavior and Physiology

6th hour Culinary science

"Why am I taking Guardian Combat when A: I'm human, and B: I wont be a guardian?" I asked feeling totally confused. I looked up at Sage who had that, are you serious look, that my friends gave me often when I asked a stupid question. Sage sighed and sat down.

"Because its like kick boxing and would be very easy for you," She said in a duh voice. I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair and laid back down only to be welcomed by a pillow being thrown at me. I sat up and looked at her furiously. She didn't seem to be afraid of my furiously looked and just pointed towards the clock. It was 9:00 p.m. I looked at her and shrugged.

"Your point?" She rolled her eyes and started to laugh.

"We have to get ready for school," She said and turned on the light. I groaned and rolled over.

"You have to got to be kidding me," Sage said and raised her eye brows at my poor choice of style choices. I didn't have my own clothes and told Sage that and she nearly died of a heart attack, so she let me wear hers. I decided to wear some sweatpants and a varsity sweatshirt. I looked at her shocked. "You look like a bum, no scratch that you look like a homeless person," She said and threw me her skinny jeans and a read shirt that was tight around the waist. She smiled. "Now you look like a supermodel," I smiled at her. I had to admit I did look good but I didn't want all eyes to be on me cause that was annoying to me. She smiled back. It was weird how well we were getting along. Usually it takes me forever to open up and get passed my shyness. She smiled and opened up the door.

"Come on lets go,"

* * *

Sage was right my first class was like kick boxing. But I was getting my ass handed to me by a guy with black hair that was in the middle of his next. He had no problem hitting a human girl and defiantly wasn't going easy on me. Every time I thought I was doing good, he would knock me on my ass, every time. I was getting a little annoyed, but got back up every time and would attempt to attack back. Towards the end of the hour I was getting tired and wasn't trying any more. For the hundredth time I landed on the mat. I groaned and sat up trying to catch my breath. I was hurting all over and had a headache the size of the united states, and Russia combined. The coach walked over to us wondering why we stopped, my partner rolled his eyes and looked around the room.

"Your not trying any more," he observed and held out a hand to help me up. I took it and grumbled a thank you. He stood there with a clip board in his hand and told us to go again. I sighed and attacked him. I went for his stomach but he caught my hand and twisted it behind my back then used his foot and tripped me and then I was on my back again. The bell rang thankfully and I got up after ten minutes and got ready for the rest of the day. When I left the training room everywhere I went people would start to whisper which made me feel self conscious. It didn't surprise me that they knew but I was still shocked for some stupid reason. I walked by a group of girls who obviously didn't see me and were talking normally.

"Yeah she's human and everything," One of the Moroi girls said and flipped her blonde hair.

"I wonder how long it will be before she becomes...." Her voice trailed off when she saw me.

"Becomes a blood whore?" Sage said from behind me and gave the girls a dirty look. The girls looked at her and walked away. Sage then looked at me and smiled. "So how was your first day of combat class?" She asked and led me to weight lift class that we both had.

"I sucked. I got my ass served to me a lot," I said. She smiled at me.

"Who was your partner?" I shrugged.

"I don't know Jared, I think," She froze and looked at me.

"Jared Johnson? You have got to be fucking kidding me. He is a major ass hole, you better stay away from him," She said as we walked into weight lifting. I rolled my eyes.

"You know that wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't my permanent partner. But don't worry I will try and stay far away from him as possible. Beside I think he gave me a bruise," I said and rubbed my stomach and winced as pain shot threw me. Sage looked me over and frowned.

"You look like shit," I smirked. I liked her she was always so honest.

"I feel like shit,"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Review please!!!!!!!!**

**ATTNTION READERS!!!!! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE IN VA? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE APART OF ROSES AND LISSAS GANG? TO BE CAUGHT UP IN ALL THE SCHOOLS DRAMA?? Well now you can! how you might ask. well i will tell you. My brain unfortuatley stopped and i cant think of a title. Now all you need to do is help me out with it and if I like it i will make you part of the story. **

**all you need to include is a story title. **

**your gender. a name and what you would like to be Dmapir, moroi, or storgi?**

**along with a brief character discription. in the reviews. Now go on my creative readers. and have a wonderful amazing day. =D**


	3. Christian Oreza

"Hey! Andy," I heard someone yell I turned around to be almost tackled to the ground by Sage.

"Ouch," I said and rubbed my arm.

"Shutup, you will fell twice as worse in the morning so count your blessings," She said with a huge grin on her face and she was breathing hard. I groaned great I have a lot to look forward to in the morning, or night. Whatever. "But that's not why I am here," She said linking arms with me as we walked to the Cafeteria. "Guess what, just happened!" She said like she was about to explode. We walked into the cafeteria line and I grabbed a tray and a soda.

"What?" I asked and grabbed a spicy chicken sandwich. Yum. It's personally one of my favorites. Sage grabbed my arm and jumped up and down. Then she slowed to a stop and tried to calm down.

"Tyler asked me out!" She said quietly but excitement was still in her voice. She bit her lip to stop her self from screaming. I smiled and grabbed a salad.

"Really that's great!" I said laughing as she jumped around.

"Great? Are you kidding me it's fantastic, amazing and wonderful," She said and grabbed a granola bar.

"So you obviously said yes," I said as she led me to her table.

"No." She said as we sat down I looked at her shocked.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" I guy with glasses asked. He would defiantly be under the nerd category, and maybe the gay category he had the not so deep voice most guys had. Sage laughed.

"Everyone this is Andy Williams," Sage said smiling.

"Oh my god the human?" Another girl asked. She had soft red curls that stopped at her shoulders. The girl next to her blushed slightly and took a bite of her fries. I nodded.

"Yepper Doodles," I said smiling. The nerdy guy looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"In that case you can have Fridays," He said everyone burst out laughing and I felt completely lost.

"I'm confused. What does that mean?" I asked.

"Its the days girls have on when they 'sleep with him'," She said using air quotes. I burst out laughing, but slowly stopped. I saw behind Sage's shoulder Christian Oreza sitting by himself watching everyone. His eyes rested on mine but I didn't look away like most people would. He glared at me.

"That's Christian Oreza," Sage explained quietly. "His parents were Strigoi, which are undead-"

"Yeah I know what they are, but why is he sitting by himself?" I asked looking into Sage's green eyes, which were looking at me shocked like I had two are three heads.

"Did you not just hear what I said," I nodded.

"Yeah you said his _parents_ were Strigoi but the last time I checked he wasn't his parents, he's a completely different person. So it isn't fair to judge him for something his parents did," I said angrily and got up and walked towards Christian. Christian was one of my favorite characters in the book. I stood by him all the way even when Rose said he was dangerous. And I hated when people told me other wise. I sat next to him and just stared at everyone who was watching curiously and looked back at Christian who looked a little.....shocked. No? It can't be. But it was.

"Are you crazy?" He asked me with his eyebrows up high. I rolled my eyes.

"The last time I checked nope, but my family and roommates might disagree...A lot." I said laughing at what an argument that would be. He didn't say anything. I took a bite of my sandwich and smiled at myself. "Want some of my fries?" I asked trying to be nice but before he could answer Sage came by.

"Come on Andy we have to go to animal studies," She said bitterly and glaring at Christian.

"Okay," I said feeling the obvious tension in the room. I sighed and smiled at Christian and left.

"Please tell me your not crushing on Oreza." She said after a few minutes. I chocked on my pepsi that I was drinking and burst out laughing. Me like Lissa's boyfriend. Funny. They were to cute together.

"No, defiantly not."

"Good," Someone said. It was a girl with soft brown curls. "Ashleigh," She said quietly.


End file.
